Return to Gaea
by Megami no Nekura
Summary: Hitomi has a bad vision, and decides that it's time to return and prevent this future. Unfortunately, something's not right. Hitomi runs away from everyone, and seeks sanctuary from another... someone that Dilandau told her about! (You'll see it in part 2
1. And So She Returns

Here's the first part to an old story of mine! Finally brought over from my last account! I'll be getting more up soon!

  
  
**Return To Gaea**

Part One :: And So She Returns  
  
  
  
Hitomi looked up at the sky and smiled. It had been three years since she left Gaea. In that period of time she had changed, and she guessed Van did too. Her hair was longer and she had dyed it black. Her eyes were still a lively shade of green, she was five inches taller, and had strong, muscular legs.  
  
"Oh, Van. I'll find a way back to you I promise," she murmured.  
  
"Hitomi! Stop daydreaming. This is a pool party, you're supposed to have fun, not sit around," her friend, Yukari, scolded.

Hitomi spent hours 'talking' with Van. Even as they were so far apart, they still had that special link with one another that allowed them to talk to each other.

At the moment Hitomi was wearing a green bikini, and was sunbathing beside a large pool.  
  
"I know, I know. But I can't stop thinking about him, Yukari. I loved him so much," Hitomi replied. Yukari sent her an exasperated look.

~ Hitomi? Hitomi, are you awake? ~ Vans' voice rang out in her head; she was too busy talking to Yukari to answer.  
  
"Well, Hitomi, if he was such a great guy, then why did you leave him? If you cared for him so much why did you come back? You're always sulking," Yukari complained.

Hitomi ignored her and walked over to the high diving board. She climbed up the ladder and did a perfect swan dive.

"Show off!" Yukari yelled when Hitomi surfaced.  
  
"Oh come on. Give me a break. First it's: have fun, then it's: your showing off. Make up your mind!" Hitomi shouted back as someone grabbed her ankle and pulled her under. She furiously fought off her attacker with a series of kicks, and got backup to the surface.  
  
"Ow, Hitomi. Do you have to kick so hard?" her attacker asked. She glared at him.  
  
"You're so immature, Marco. You had it coming to you!" she angrily answered. He grabbed her again and pulled her close.  
  
"Amano! Amano, put me down! Right now!" Yukari screamed at her boyfriend. He walked over to the edge.  
  
"As you wish," Amano answered with a coy smile. He threw the frantic girl in the water, and laughed. He dove in after her.  
  
"Amano, you jerk, you know I hate it when--" Yukari started as he kissed her passionately.  
  
"Why don't we take part in the action?" Marco suggested as he kissed Hitomi's temple. She pulled away.  
  
"Sorry, Marco, not today," she said with an unsure expression before she swam to the edge of the pool and climbed out. "I got to get going home."  
  
-- * -- * -- * --  
  
Merle searched the halls for her king. It was late at night and he was nowhere to be found She knew he was off somewhere, depressed, and thinking about Hitomi. When he wasn't helping with the repairs for Fanelia, he was off in hiding, having a personal pity-party.  
  
"LORD VAAAN!!!" she screeched. He popped his head from around the corner.  
  
"What, Merle?" he asked impatiently. His eyes were blood shot and he had dark bags under his eyes from lack of sleep.

~ Hey, Van. Sorry I didn't answer you earlier. Yukari was lecturing me on how to live my life, ~ Hitomi explained.

"Listen, Merle, I'm really tired. I think I'm going to be going to bed." He ran off before Merle could protest.  
  
"Poor Lord Van," Merle said before walking away.  
  


-- * -- * -- * --

  
"I wish you were here with me, Hitomi," he said aloud. ~ I'm glad you're not busy anymore, ~ he told her.

He walked into his room and flopped onto his bed.  
  
~ Oh yeah? Well so am I. I miss being on Gaea. Everyone is so nice and calm, ~ she said.  
  
~ I'm going to be so busy in the morning. Marriage proposals to reject, have my advisors lecture me for it, and listen to Merle complain about my attitude, ~ he complained. ~ I miss you too. ~ he quickly added.  
  
~ Listening to Merle complain isn't that bad, ~ she stated.  
  
~ Want to bet? ~ he challenged.  
  
~ Yeah. I listen to you complain all the time, ~ she joked. Van groaned, Hitomi always had to be a comedian. ~ Speaking of Merle, how is the little cat burglar? ~  
  
~ She's doing well, ~ he answered.  
  
~ Did I disturb your sleep, ~ she asked suspiciously.  
  
~ Yeah, ~ he answered, hoping she wouldn't know he was lying.  
  
~ Liar! ~ she accused, ~ Get yourself under those covers and go to sleep! ~  
  
~ You know me so well, it's scary. Goodnight, Hitomi. ~ He got under the covers and tried to fall asleep.  
  
~ Goodnight, Van. Sleep well, hugs and kisses, all that sort of stuff, ~ she replied. He let her voice lull him to sleep.  
  


-- * -- * -- * --

  
Hitomi wandered around for what seemed like hours. She eventually found her way back to the temple. The temple where Van had killed the dragon, where Hitomi was first transported to Gaea.  
  
Suddenly she had a vision. Fire; that was all she could see. It surrounded her, engulfing her into a burning hell. Then everything went black. There was nothing, nothing but the sounds of someone crying, someone in pain. She couldn't move; couldn't help the person. Then she saw him. Dark raven hair fell into the man's face, chocolate brown eyes filled with silent tears. It was too much. Van! Van was crying, but why?? What had happened to him?? Then it came to her. It was almost too quiet to hear, but she did. The sound of a cracking whip filled her mind causing tears to fill her eyes. She suddenly felt faint and saw the ground coming up at her quickly.

When she awoke she knew what she had to do. Save Van. Keep him from whatever hurt him. Save the man she loved so much. Nothing else mattered.  
  
"Please take me back to Gaea!" she called to the stars. "I want to go back. I wish I could go to Gaea again!" she continued yelling.

She was about to give up when the pillar of light picked her up and brought her to Gaea.

"I made it back. Where am I though? It looks so familiar."  
  
"Why hello there, again. I haven't seen you for a while, Hitomi," a familiar voice called to her. A wolf-man walked out from the shadows.  
  
"R-Ram? Is that you?" Hitomi asked nervously.  
  
"Of course it is. Lord Van will be very happy to see you," he told her. She smiled. Even thought they kept in touch, it wasn't enough, she still felt depressed, and thought he did too, because he always sounded so sad.  
  
"Really? I can see him?" She was getting excited. He laughed, it was funny seeing Hitomi getting all excited.  
  
"Yeah. By morning. So lets get a move on," he ordered. He led her to a horse drawn carriage and helped her in. He threw in her duffel bag and got in.  
  
They traveled all night, until finally they arrived on the cliffs around Fanelia. Hitomi was sound asleep in the back.  
  
"Wake up, we're here," Ram told her. Hitomi's' eyelids practically flew open.  
  
"It's even more beautiful than I remember," she breathed, mesmerized by the view. Ram faced forward once again and they started down. When they reached the gates Hitomi jumped out and thanked Ram for his help.  
  
"Please tell King Van that he has a visitor," Ram ordered one of the guards," And escort the young lady inside."  
  
"Of course Ram," the guard replied. "This way milady."

The guard led her inside and instructed her to wait in a large room. She sat down on the couch.  
  


-- * -- * -- * --

"Excuse me, Sire? There's a woman here to see you," the same guard who had helped Hitomi told Van.  
  
"Well tell her to leave," Van replied.  
  
"She's very insistent upon speaking with you," the guard said. Van walked over to the balcony window. Seeing her friend upset, Merle spoke up.  
  
"I'll speak with her and see if she'll leave." Merle offered and took off before anyone could protest.

She ran through halls and down stairs until she stood at the door of the sitting room.

'_I wonder who that is? She looks sort of familiar,_' she thought. "Excuse me, Miss. Lord Van is busy at the moment. Could you please leave?" Merle asked.

Hitomi looked over at her and smiled.  
  
"Listen Merle, I think he'll make lots of time for me. Just tell him that Hitomi's downstairs waiting for him," Hitomi replied. 

Merle gasped.

'_There's absolutely no way that could be Hitomi. She barely even looks like her. I mean come on, as if the black hair wasn't a big enough give away. And she's much taller, and acts nicer to me. But her eyes are the same color, well that's not good enough for me,_' Merle thought.  
  
"Can you prove that you're really Hitomi?" Merle challenged.  
  
"Well, if you want me to jump eight feet across another practically bottomless pit, well I'm sorry, I just can't risk it for no reason," Hitomi replied.

Merle smiled and nearly tackled her.

"You haven't changed much, Merle!" Hitomi commented, stepping back and looking the cat girl over.  
  
"You have. Your hair's black, it used to be brown. Oh, oh, oh! I know how to surprise Lord Van! Follow me!"

Merle dragged Hitomi by the arm and led her into a bedroom. There were flowers decorating the walls, and a vase filled with flowers sat on the nightstand.  
  
"Whose room is this. It's beautiful," Hitomi commented. She looked at Merle, who was beaming with pride.  
  
"It's my room. I'm glad you like it," Merle replied. She ran into her closet and quickly returned with a dress, and some make up. "The bathroom is over there. Get changed and put on some make up," she ordered.

Hitomi nodded and walked onto the bathroom. She changed quickly and put her hair up.  
  
"What do you think?" Hitomi asked when she walked out.

Merle gave her a thumbs up. Hitomi let herself be dragged into another large room. It was larger, but not as nice. The bed wasn't made, the shades were drawn, blocking out most of the light, and the walls were plain, undecorated. 

"Whose room is this?"  
  
"Lord Van's." Merle replied sadly.  
  
"It needs some light." Hitomi commented. She walked over to the curtains and opened them. Sunlight poured into the room, making it less dreary. "That's much better."  
  
"I'll go get Lord Van. Stay in this room." Merle took off before Hitomi could reply, and shut the door behind her. Hitomi strolled out of the room and onto the balcony. 

'_I wonder how much Van's changed,_' Hitomi wondered.  
  
-- * -- * -- * --  
  
Merle ran back to Van's office.

"Lord Van! Lord Van!" she called as she ran up to him.  
  
"Did you get rid of her?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, I did. You need some rest before lunch. Come on, you aren't allowed to fight me on this one!"

She playfully grabbed his arm and dragged him to his room. He stepped in, Merle slammed the door behind him and locked it.  
  
"Merle! Merle open the door now!" he ordered.

She didn't answer and took off. He gave up after a few minutes and turned around. He gasped, there was a beautiful woman standing outside his window. She reminded him of Hitomi. She had long black hair, green eyes that shone brightly in the light, and had a long slender body. She was wearing a long, dark green dress.

"May I help you, Miss...?"he asked.  
  
"Van!" she cried happily and hugged him tightly. '_He's alright. Not dead, but healthy, breathing and nothing's wrong,_' "I missed you so much!" Her voice was filled with excitement.  
  
"Hitomi?" he replied, recognizing her and returning her hug. She pulled away and took a good look at him, then hugged him tightly again.  
  
"You look so tired." she told him. '_He still smells just like a field. I missed that about him,_' she thought as she inhaled his scent. She led him back inside.  
  
"I'm... not... tired." he told her while trying to hide his yawn. '_Why does she look so different? Well I guess she couldn't stay the same forever. I haven't_.'  
  
"Yes, you are. I can see it in your eyes. You need some rest," she whispered to him. '_He's so stubborn. Well, two can play that game!_' she silently declared.  
  
"I'm so glad your back, Hitomi."

She gently forced him to lay down and rest.

They fell asleep, side-by-side, with the same thought in each other's mind.  
  
  
------------------------------------

  
I hope you all liked this part. Please Read and Review! Thanks! And this one was edited… then re-edited since I made so many mistakes the first time around. Heh, fwee~ Next part will be edited and up very soon! I promise~!

(Ryuichi's the best!)

- Kurasu


	2. Shadowed Truth

Well, it's been a long time since I first posted Return to Gaea. And now, here's the second part. Sorry it's been so long. 

Part Two: Shadowed Truth 

----------------------------------------------- 

Hitomi awoke to find herself in a deep, never ending darkness. There was no sign of Van and she wasn't in his room anymore. In fact, she doubted she was even in his castle. There was an oddly familiar sound, somewhere, in the darkness. She could see Van now. He was curled up in a tight little ball and was shaking. She couldn't reach him. She wasn't even close to him. She heard the sound again. This time it was clearer and more recognizable. A whip. It was a whip. She knew that much now, and she could tell from the familiar sound that someone was being whipped. The sound was so familiar, so fresh in her mind, from when they were caught by Zaibach in the energist mine. 

"Van." 

She was suddenly engulfed into the darkness with no escape. All that was around her was the feeling of loneliness and emptiness. She desperately clawed for a way out. No matter what she did and how hard she tried it was still there. Tears freely flowed from her eyes as she reached out for help. But no one would come to help her, Van wouldn't be there to save her. She was by herself now. She had to protect herself from all dangers. 

-- * -- 

Hitomi's eyes flew open wildly as she woke up. Van's kind eyes looked worriedly into hers. She was breathing irregularly and was terrified from her dream. 

"Its okay, Hitomi, its okay," he coaxed her. She took a deep breath. Van was here for her. She had nothing to fear. "What happened, Hitomi? You were screaming so loudly." 

"Sorry," she apologized quietly. There was no way she'd tell him about her dream. '_It was a dream. It had to be. Zaibach is gone and we can finally be happy, together,_' she thought as she looked into his eyes. "I guess I was just having a bad dream." 

Van smiled down at her. 

'_She's okay,_' he thought happily. 

Nothing would keep him from Hitomi, nothing at all. Not even Zaibach. With this era of peace on Gaea, he could be with her without worrying whether or not it was safe. A knock came at the door. 

"Lord Van, your advisors are waiting for you!" Merle called as she entered the room. She smiled at the sight of Hitomi in Van's arms. They would be together soon enough and she would be Fanelia's queen. "And Lord Gruessa won't be present. He said he had a previous engagement to attend to." 

Van looked down at Hitomi. "I'll be gone for a few hours at the most, promise." He looked up at Merle. "Why don't you show her the garden? That way you can keep busy," he suggested. 

Merle smiled again and nodded. She grabbed Hitomi's hand and dragged her out of the room. Van sat still for a moment before standing up and walking to his office, where several of his advisors waited for him. The meeting went by quickly, and there were only a few problems to attend to. The entire time he only thought of Hitomi, though. He couldn't wait to see her once again. 

-- * -- 

  
(In the garden) 

Hitomi gazed at the assortment of flowers in the garden. There was a little something of everything there. Roses of just about every colour, daisies, pansies, forget-me-nots, she stood in awe as she gazed upon each flower. One in particular she liked was the silver roses. She'd never seen such a rose before in her whole life. 

"So you like them?" Merle asked softly, watching Hitomi's eyes grow wide with each new colour. Hitomi nodded. "They're called samiko. Very pretty, aren't they?" 

"They sure are, Merle. I've never seen silver roses before," Hitomi replied excitedly. 

"Silver what?" 

Hitomi looked at her strangely. "Oh, right, they have a different name here. On the Mystic Moon they're called roses. Simply beautiful if you ask me." 

"Yes, beautiful," Merle replied. "You know, Lord Van will like the news. His mother absolutely adored samiko." 

Hitomi returned her attention to the flowers once again. They truly were works of art. '_I have to find out about my vision. I wouldn't forgive myself if anything happened to Van, especially that,_' she thought, recalling her dream. 

It confused her as to why anyone would want to hurt Van and for what reason as well. Until she found out she'd just have to be patient. It wasn't as if she was in a big rush or anything like that. From what she could tell it was in the far away future. 'Only time can tell me why it will happen, and perhaps I'm not meant to find out until after it happens. If that's true then I just have to sit back and wait for Them to strike. But why can't I know more? Why can't I see who it is? I want to see who it is hurting Van!' she began screeching in her mind, frantically wanting to know the answer. But she wouldn't get to know it until the time came. 

"Lady Merle," a man dressed in an auburn robe walked up to them. "Lord Van said he wishes to see you." 

"Lord Gruessa?" Merle questioned unsurely. "I thought you were feeling ill and couldn't attend the meeting?" 

"I tried anyways. You know me, always trying and besides, you shouldn't keep his majesty waiting now, should you?" he said in a smug sort of tone. 

"No," Merle hissed the reply. "Hitomi you stay here. I'll be back soon once I find out what it is he wants from me." 

Hitomi nodded and watched Merle leave. She started walking away when she could feel bad vibes radiating from Gruessa. '_He feels so cold, like an ice cube. It's so strange. I've never sensed this kind of hatred from anyone besides._' She began rushing forward, sensing him coming closer. '_He has the same hatred as Dilandau did. I'm not safe here anymore!_' She ran towards the castle at high speed. 

~ He lied to you, you know, ~ a voice rang out in her head. It was the cruel voice of Dilandau. ~ I've been watching him ever since you left. He has a fiancée. He played you as a fool! ~ he cried, laughing madly. 

"No!" Hitomi yelled back. "No, he does love me. I know he does!!" 

~ Is that so? A king must have a queen. It would only make sense his queen has been chosen for him. Not often does the king choose his queen, but his advisors, ~ he pointed out happily. ~ Used and abused you. Gave you hope for the hopeless. You should just leave. You're in the way otherwise, and do you really want him to make a fool of you again? ~ He paused, letting her think. ~ First thing he does is make a fool of you. First thing he does is lie to you. Can you really trust him, or love him? He doesn't love you, Hitomi. Maybe he did a while ago but after you left that was that. It was like you never existed. ~ 

"He--forgot about me?" she asked quietly, sounding a bit hurt. "He never cared? I was just...a toy to him?" 

~ That's right, Hitomi. You meant nothing and you still don't. He used you then and he's still playing with your heart. ~ he teased her. ~ Nothing at all. Just like the darkness that consumes your mind. He leaves you feeling empty inside, lost without your way. You should leave. He doesn't care about you; he only cares for himself. You deserve a better, more fulfilling life far away from here. Go. ~ 

Hitomi nodded slightly, her eyes beginning to tear. '_I meant nothing. How could I have been so foolish?! He doesn't want me here. No one would miss me if I left,_' she thought hopelessly. 

It felt as if a great weight was resting on her shoulders. She didn't know if she could make it back home, but what if she ran far away? 

"Where can I go to, Dilandau? Where can I go so that he won't find me?" she asked him, looking for her answer in someone she shouldn't be trusting. Her heart felt like it was sinking, and fast. 

~ There is a small village that is just outside of this town, a man lives there by the name of Yuaro Dika. Tell him you are in trouble and you need to get far away from Fanelia. ~ he told her. Laughing at her once again. ~ Go, now, Hitomi, before Van comes to play your heart again. ~ 

Hitomi jumped up and ran towards the door. This was her only chance to get out, for good. She didn't even care she left her stuff behind. She ran full speed until she came to the castle gates and just stood there. 

'_I'm seconds from leaving for good,_' she thought nervously. 

It was the moment of truth. Even though she wasn't sure if she could trust the voice in her head, and knowing she had probably gone crazy, something else was telling Hitomi that she had to leave. Hitomi wrapped her fingers around her pendant and closed her eyes tightly. 

_'Now tell me, where should I go? What do I do? In what direction does my heart will me to go? Tell me!_' she begged it quietly. 

She could feel it, the pendant, heating up as it glowed bright and swung before her in her mind. 

'_Forward,_' she thought as the image pointed out of the gates. 

She walked out casually, telling the guards she was just going for a walk and if anyone asked she'd be back within the hour. 

-- * -- 

Hitomi walked for what felt like hours, with no luck. She couldn't find the city Dilandau had told her about anywhere. 

'_I must be going crazy. I'm listening to voices in my head, running away from Van and the others, trying to find some man I don't know... all because of my vision?_' realization hit her hard. She was trying to protect Van from her vision. She knew at the very bottom of her heart that it would be her fault he got hurt. The vision had warned her of that. She was the seeress of the Mystic Moon, a target no one would refuse the opportunity to use as a weapon. She could see the unseen, future, present, and past. She had even learned how to control her powers, to call them forth when she needed them most. 

"Alright, you," she began talking to herself, "it's time you got serious here. Now I'm not one to speak, but we're lost and need help. Come on, Hitomi, think! Where are you going to find the city? You've been walking for hours now!" 

"Now, Miss, talking to yourself might be considered normal where you're from, but around these parts it's considered just plain strange." Hitomi looked up to find a man. He had striking ice blue eyes and short brown hair. He was tall and very well built. "May I help you? You look lost, Miss- I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name." 

"Oh...I, uh...didn't tell you," she replied. 

"I know, that's why I didn't catch it," he joked, a small smile crossed his face. 

Hitomi let out a soft laugh. "My name is Hitomi, Hitomi Kanzaki." 

"Nice to meet you, Miss Hitomi Kanzaki." He walked up to her and offered his hand. "My name is Yuaro, Yuaro Dika." 

Hitomi gasped. He was the man she was looking for. Ever since she left Fanelia the voice had left her alone, and in her rush she'd forgotten to ask him what Yuaro looked like. 

'_He's gorgeous. I mean, what a body._' She blushed, realizing she was checking him out. She was supposed to be focused on getting to a place far from Fanelia, where whoever couldn't find her. 

'_The evil...I need to keep it away from Van and the others. I'm doing the right thing by leaving. I don't care if he has a wife or not, I will come back some day._' She looked up at Yuaro. 

"I...um..." she started. 

"Yes?" 

"I was told you could help me get away from here. I need to get far away from Fanelia and fast!" she blurted, rushing the words out, hoping he hadn't caught her staring a few minutes prior. "Please, it's urgent I go soon." 

Yuaro looked her in the eyes long and hard. He had to admit, she was cute, but what he couldn't understand was why she needed to leave Fanelia, and how she could have known he was going. '_Is she a thief trying to escape the law? I'm not even sure if I should bring her with me. It might be too dangerous, for both of us,_' he thought. 

He looked her over again. She was at least a good five years younger than him, and quite cheeky. 

"Please. I have to go. Let me come with you!" Hitomi tried to sound polite but in her rush it came out demanding. "Please." 

"Alright, but understand this, you stick with me, okay? Don't go running off until you've paid your debt to me," he bargained. Hitomi smiled. "Deal?" 

"Deal." 

-- * -- 

Hours later, Hitomi found herself standing next to Yuaro in one of his transports. She looked at the ground below, it looked so far away. She was in 'debt' to him for his kindness by giving her a free ride to some place called Azae. He'd told her it was a beautiful country, much like Fanelia, and far away too. She could feel him place a protective arm around her, pulling her close to him. 

"The crew is a bit dangerous for pretty young girls to be near without a big strong man protector," he joked, trying to make her laugh again, successfully. 

"So what is your story? Why did you leave Fanelia in a rush like that?" he asked softly, looking down as she did. 

"Nothing really. I'm just running way from a bad past you can say," she replied softly. '_More like bad future..._' she thought with a sigh. It seemed as though nothing could go right for her. 

"Abusive husband?" he took a wild guess. 

"Oh, uh... yeah," she replied quickly. 

"Well, you're safe now, with me." 

-- * -- 

  
(Back in Fanelia) 

"Okay, so she went for a walk?" Van questioned impatiently. 

"Yes," the guard replied once again. They'd been going over the same thing for a few hours now. "She said she needed to go for a walk and that if anyone asked, that's what she was doing." 

Van growled in frustration. It wasn't making any sense. 

"Please, Lord Van, calm down. Maybe you should go for a rest?" Merle suggested softly, trying to calm him. "Lord Allen and his crew are already searching the forests for her. There's no need to worry." 

"Merle," he started, sounding annoyed then caught her expression. "Fine, but when I wake up they better have found her," he warned. 

Merle sighed. "Oh, Hitomi, where'd you go?" 

-- * -- 

Yuaro held Hitomi close as they left the Shining, his trusted ship. They'd been flying for hours, but now had finally reached Azae. He had to admit, Hitomi was turning out to be more like his little sister than anything else. 

"You never did tell me what happened to her," Hitomi said softly, still waiting for his answer. 

"She died of pneumonia last month," he said softly, frowning. Hitomi hugged him tightly. 

"Don't worry, Yuaro. It'll be okay now," she promised, holding him close to her. 

"Thanks, Hitomi." He hugged her back. "You know, we need to give you a new name. Since you're in hiding you don't want to get caught, right?" 

"Right," Hitomi replied thoughtfully. "How about...Azae Dika?" 

"Azae Dika?" 

"Yea, I'll pretend to be your little sister while we're here, and our parents liked this country so much that they named me after it?" she suggested. 

"Wow, you planned all of that in just a few seconds?" he remarked. 

"Yup," she said proudly. "So how about it, Bro?" 

"Okay, Sis, you got yourself a deal." 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Well, here's the second part, finally edited and such. (Bad me for procrastinating =^-^*=) 

-Kurasu 


	3. I'm Not Going Back

Wow. This is the third part of the story. Many of you may not know this, but it's been a year (probably more) since I last wrote this story. So, I hope peoples out there who read it like it! See you all around the next time! (There is some stronger language) 

A few last notes before starting...   
niichan: a suffix for someone who is your big brother   
hentai: pervert   
imouto: what you call your younger sister   
ojousan: young miss   
hai: Yes   
-jijii: "grandfather" or "old man" (respectful) 

Part Three: I'm Not Going Back 

------------------------------------------------------ 

"Yuaro! Yuaro-niichan! What do you want for dinner?!" Hitomi, or rather Azae Dika, called out to her 'brother' with a laugh. 

She was just coming from the town; their home was just outside of the city of Azae. She had been shopping for ingredients for making bread, but it had taken longer than intended, and it was probably an hour away from the time she usually served dinner. 

"Yuaro-niichan!" she called, confusion edging its way into her voice. 

A year had passed, since she left Fanelia. Since she ran away from Van and the others; since she left to prevent her vision from coming true. Every day she found herself standing at the city edge, staring in the direction of her beloved's kingdom. Yuaro caught her in act once, but she simply brushed him off saying, 

_"I just miss my mother, that's all."_

She sighed to herself. Still no reply from Yuaro. By this time he usual had come out to give her a hearty greeting. Normally she'd whine about it, but there was nothing like having someone happy to see you home. In fact, at this moment she felt a little disappointed at the fact he hadn't come to greet her yet. 

"Yuaro-niichan?!" she called again, upon reaching the house. "Where are you, baka!?" 

"Hitomi." 

Her eyes grew wide and she gasped, taking a step back as the door swung open. Normally warm brown eyes were hardened, full of anger as she found herself glared at. 

"Van...? How did you..." 

"Come inside. I think you need to explain yourself," Yuaro's voice came from behind Van before he walked outside as well.. His eyes were concerned, and yet annoyed and uncertain. 

-- * -- 

  
(Six Months Prior) 

"Yuaro-niichan, stop being such a hentai," Azae scolded, placing her hands on her hips. As usual, she caught him following some pretty girls around. "We're here to shop, not check out the scenery." 

"Don't be jealous, Imouto," he playfully replied. "You're still the girl in my heart." 

"Please think about things before you say them, Yuaro. You sound creepy," she sighed. 

"Ojousan!" Kyuhou, the elder in the city called her. Both she and Yuaro turned to face him. 

"Hai, Kyuhou-jijii?" 

He came towards them with grace one wouldn't expect from an elderly man. It was as if the years had only been harsh on his skin and not the rest of his body. 

"Azae-san, a traveller from Fanelia is here. He is looking for a young woman by the name of Hitomi Kanzaki," he said, sounding slightly winded. "Have you seen a woman by that name?" 

SHe froze, and she could feel Yuaro place a hand on her shoulder. 

"No woman by that name has been near our home," Yuaro replied coldly. 

"I just thought I'd mention it to you. You seem to have so many travellers spending time at your home, I thought maybe she'd come by if she went out this way." 

"As my brother said, Kyuhou-jijii. No one by that name has been by here," Azae said softly, looking up to meet his gaze. She had finally pulled herself back together. "But we shall keep an eye out for the young miss." 

"You have a good heart, Azae-san. Don't let your brother ever ruin that about you," he said with a nod. 

"Hai!" 

The man turned and walked away, with that same grace as he had approached her with. 

"I'll check the guy out," Yuaro promised, giving her shoulder a squeeze. "Don't worry. I won't let them find you." 

-- * -- 

  
Present 

"Yuaro-niichan, who are these men?" she asked innocently, hoping that she could _somehow_ pull this off. 

"Hitomi?! How could you lie like that?! What's going on in your mind?!" Van yelled at her. 

One close call six months ago had resulted in her _not_ being found. So why now? Why was she found so suddenly? 

"Stop yelling at me!" Hitomi screeched back, rising from her seat to glare at him. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes. Why did he have to find her now? Everyone could have been safe. "I don't know who you are, damnit! So just leave our property! I have to make dinner!" 

"Eeto..." Yuaro watched timidly. Never had he seen her lose her temper like this. And, to a king. She must have not known who this man was. "Why don't you make dinner, Imouto-chan? I'll clear things up with them, okay?" 

"Thank you, Yuaro-niichan," she growled, shooting a death-glare at Van before rushing out of the room. 

Silence consumed them quickly. The party from Fanelia consisted of Merle, Van, Allen, Selena, Millerna and several of the royal guards. The others were silent, but Van was seeing only in red. 

"What the fuck are you doing with _my_ woman?" Van demanded, shoving Yuaro against the wall. "Why doesn't she remember me?! Why is she calling you her older brother?!" 

Yuaro took the rough treatment, though he had half a mind to shove back. Hitomi must have been running away from this man. But why, oh god, why did he have to be her hero? He picked up a king's wife. Punishable by death in many nations. 

"All I know is that when I found her she was wandering along the paths leading from Fanelia, in fact, she was far enough out to be in Ictau's territory! And all she told me was her name and that she was running away from an abusive husband! Now that I've met him, I don't blame her!" Yuaro spat. 

Van froze, his grip on Yuaro losening. He had to be lying. He had to. Why would Hitomi say such a thing? How could she? He had to be lying. 

"Liar..." Van breathed. The others still remained silent and unmoving. "Hitomi would never say that! She wouldn't!" 

"I did," Hitomi admitted softly. The others silently looked to her. 

"Hitomi?" Allen questioned, walking over to her. "Why did you run away?" 

"I could let it come true, Allen. I couldn't, never. I don't want to hurt anyone else with my visions. If it happened, it would be my fault... Dilandau was right..." she said softly. 

"Dil-Dilandau?!" Van shouted, breathing heavily. "What are you talking about?! He's gone!" 

"I heard him... he spoke to me... and I understood his words. They were true. I saw it, Van... you were engaged... without telling me." 

He fell silent, dropping Yuaro from the wall. 

"What do you mean 'Dilandau told you'?" 

"He told me, Van. He told me everything you wouldn't," she looked at him with saddened eyes. "I thought that if I left, I could protect everyone from what I saw. I returned to make sure that you really were okay, and then I decided that it would be best for me to leave." 

"Hitomi, what are you talking about?" Millerna asked softly. 

"Yeah, Hitomi. Why did you leave so suddenly? In the garden, you seemed happy," Merla added in. 

"Everyone has worried about you," Selena said softly. 

"Just go. Forget about me and go. Yuaro can take care of me just fine," Hitomi hissed. "Go, and don't look back. Don't come back - ever." 

-------------------------------------------------------------- 

Mwaii~ There we go. Part three is up now. It doesn't go into much detail, but it's opening up the plot I have planned, and the plot line intended in part four. Well, please be just as patient for the next part. I will have it up sooner than this part (took me what, a year? *counting the dropped account*). Heh, I think it's a pretty good cliffhanger ending. What does everyone do? Just keep waiting and reading and you'll find out. Until then, 

- Nekura 


	4. Dilandau Appears

Part Four :: Dilandau Appears 

------------------------------------ 

Hitomi could feel herself shaking. She could not tell whether it was from anger or the fact that her stomach was twisting itself into knots. 

"I'm tired of this. Every time I'm near all of you I have such awful visions. I don't want ot deal with them!" she hissed, her eyes dark with rage. "Go away. Just leave me alone." 

"Hitomi, how could you ever say such a thing?" Allen asked her softly. He tried to place his hand on her shoulder but she swatted him away. "You're acting like we're your enemies. Hitomi, what is it?" 

She stared at him unsurely, then looked to Selena. Dilandau was her other half, the half of her that the sorcerers had created, but was he still in there? When she came into control of the body, where did Dilandau go? That did not matter much to Hitomi when she thought about it. All that she ever thought about was Van, and the words that Dilandau had spoken to her. Yuaro even confirmed that. Van had been engaged at the time of her return, to a princess of a nation known as Chou-Nijyuu. Just the thoughts gave her simultaneous emotions: blind fury and depression. Even if he was no longer engaged, how could she possibly forgive him for not telling her, for leading her on like he had before? 

"Yuaro-niichan, please send them away. I'm tired and need to lay down," she requested softly, then silently walked across the room and headed up the stairs. 

A heavy silence consumed the room after her departure. 

"If she feels that way then why did she even come back?" Merle asked, sounding fairly insulted. 

"I never would have taken her for the mistress of a king. Had I known I wouldn't have brought her with me," Yuaro sighed. "Just too much trouble." 

"I wanted to tell her right away..." Van mumbled. 

-- * -- 

Hitomi slammed her door after she entered her room, then slid the lock into place. She punched the door, sobbing softly. She felt shaken. Why did they have to find her now? She could feel her heart pounding hard as if it were trying to escape her chest. She was angry, disappointed, and yet a little happy. He cared enough to find her. 

"Someone as beautiful as you souldn't be shedding so many tears," the deep male voice came to her through the darkness of her room. "Oh, Hitomi, you are so beautiful. Tell me what ails you." 

"Dil-Dilandau?" She sniffled. "You... You're here?" 

"How are you feeling, love? Has _his_ presence upset you?" he asked, advancing upon her. "I could deal with him." 

"You called me... love..." she breathed. 

-- * -- 

"Please forgive her. She's not normally so tempermental," Yuaro sighed, taking a bite of the dinner he had to make for himself. He sighed again. "I'll talk to her, see if I can get her to go with you." 

Van sighed heavily as he stared at the ground. That was why she ran away. She knew. But how could she? The idea that Dilandau could have told her was completely absured, and yet, there was no other way. It was puzzling, and after a year of searching for her so hard, he was told to just turn around and walk away? 

"Whatever it is that's upsetting her can wait. We shouldn't force her to return with us. It could ruin everything that could be between you two," Allen motioned to Van. 

"Should we just leave?" Selena asked, yawning. It was getting late. "Maybe in the morning, huh? Since she doesn't want to come with us. Forcing her would only cause resentment." 

"Yeah..." Merle sighed. 

"I'm going to talk to her," Van said quietly as he pushed himself to his feet. 

-- * -- 

"Of course I called you my love," he whispered to her as he came closer enoug hto brush his hand against her cheek softly. "Hitomi, I love you. 

She gasped, grateful that the shadows in her room were undoubtedly hiding the light blush on her cheeks. He brushed her bangs from her face and leaned down, his lips descending upon hers. In the moments leading up to it her mind grew disoriented and her thoughts clouded. The only real thought that she could make out was the fact that he had never lied to her, and that he had said he loved her. 

He had never lied to her before -- tried to kill her, yes -- but not once had he ever lied to her. That was the only thing she could focus on. Lies. 

His lips were warm, soft, inviting her into something new and exciting. It was like being taken somewhere Van could never show her. She closed her eyes as his lips pressed against hers harder. 

She suddenly broke the kiss. 

"Di... Dilandau..." 

He smiled at her, and gently lifted her chin up with his forefinger. 

"Come with me, Hitomi. Come with me, back to Zaibach and become me wife," he half pleaded-half ordered. "Come and be my beautiful queen." 

She gasped and stared at him with wide eyes. "YOu... You mean that..." 

"Hi... Hi... Hitomi?" she heard Van call to her from the other side of the door. "Hitomi, please. Let me explain." 

"What do you say, Hitomi?" Dilandau's voice dropped low so that Van could not hear him. "Come with me." 

"Dilandau..." 

-- * -- 

Van was completely baffled as to how she could have possibly known about his engagement. He knew that he had gone out of his way to not reveal it to her, so that there was always a chance for her to return. Her Dilandau story was just impossible. Selena was always watched over and not once had Dilandau given a hint of existing within her, not to mention the fact that she had been in Asturia during Hitomi's brief visit. One question led to another and none led to any answers. Dilandau being the one to tell her was a complete impossibility. Hitomi either imagined it or was lying to them, but why would she lie? Did Yuaro have something to do with it? Did he kidnap her? Control her with a spell? No, you could tell by looking at him that he was not the sort. 

"Hitomi." he called for a third time. He tentatively raised a fist to knock on the door. "Please open the door, Hitomi. I want to talk to you. Please. Please open your door." 

He was responded with a deafening silence. There was no sound. Period. No shuffling of feet, no creaking floorboards or bed. Absolutely nothing. His heart pounded heavily in his chest as if it were trying to fight its way out to freedom. 

"Hitomi, if you're ignoring me, stop it. I won't leave! We're going to talk about this!" he shouted in a shakey voice. "Hitomi, answer me! We have to talk! I won't take no!" 

There was still nothing but silence from her room. He growled, feeling irritated by her response -- or lack there of. 

"Hitomi?" 

"Lord Van?" Merle's curious, yet concerned voice called to him from the top of the stairwell. 

He looked to his childhood friend with tearful eyes and shook his head. She nearly cringed and the breaking expression he had on his face. Hitomi meant everything to him, and now, even though he never gave up on her, even when things looked darkest, she rejected him over something that was out of his power. 

"Lord Van... I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm really sorry." 

-- * -- 

"Why don't you all spend the night?" Yuaro offered, after discovering that Hitomi was refusing to speak with anyone. 

"We don't want to over stay our welcome," Millerna countered. 

"Nonsense!" he declared, smacking his hand down on the table. "We've people here most of the week! And, besides, if I turned you all away, what kind of host would I appear as? Not a very good one, let me tell you!" 

"Yeah..." Allen rolled his eyes. Yuato was trying way to hard to show off to the woman. So hard, in fact, that he appeared without class. "I suppose one night chouldn't hurt. Perhaps Hitomi will have calmed down by then." 

"Oh, more than likely!" Yuaro grinned. "The girl's got a hot temper but she's got a good sensability about her. She'll be fine." 

Van was sulking on the couch with his head in Merle's lap. His eyes were closed and his expression stoney; a mask covering his inner turmoil. Only Merle could see to the full extent how upset he was over Hitomi's accusations and behavious, and he intended to keep it to Merle. He did not want any fuss nor did he want their pity and sympathy. Only understanding from his 'little sister' was what he wanted. As far as the others were concerned, he had come down with a terrible headache. The could probably tell that he was faking it, but no one questioned him. 

'_Hitomi..._' Just the thought of her brought unwanted tears to his eyes. '_If I weren't a king... If I wasn't of royal blood than this would be different. I wouldn't have been forced to be engaged... my love for you would never have been denied. Bit, I met you because I was a prince, didn't I...? This fate is cruel. I only want you... I only want to be with you for the rest of my life..._' 

"So what do you think, Lord Van?" Allen's mocking voice reached him through his thoughts. "Shall we stay?" 

"Watch your tones, Knight," he snapped back. He could feel Merle place a hand on his side to calm him. It worked. "We'll stay the night and hope that Hitomi has calmed down by morning." 

One minute they got along just fine, and the next they might as well have been mortal enemies. There was no denying that these emotions had been a result of their fight over Hitomi two years ago. Allen had made it very clear that, although he stepped to the side, for Hitomi's sake, that if he was ever her cause for shedding tears, that he would sweep her out of his grasp once again. 

"You remind me of my older brother, Yuaro," Selena commented with a smile. "You know her moods and habits by heart, and you know the limits. She's lucky that you found her." 

"That _I_ found her?" He laughed as if he had never heard anything so funny, but stopped when he saw their expressions. Even Van had pushed himself into a sitting position and was looking at him strangely. "I don't know where you got your information, but she was looking for me." 

"She-what?!" Van exclaimed, leaping to his feet. "That's impossible. How could she have known about you?!" 

Suddenly the Dilandau theory seemed a little more possible, yet there was still the possibility of someone playing mind games with her. Hitomi had lived on the PHantom Moon for most of her life, so how could she possibly have known about a man from a nation she had most likely never heard of before? 

"What are you saying?" Allen growled. 

Yuaro glanced around the room innocently. "She told me that someone had told her that I could help. She never specified who that someone was, and I never questioned her." 

"Why not?!" Van snapped. He could feel himself shaking. "Why didn't you ask her? Weren't you curious as to why a total stranger was looking for you?" 

"In my defense she didn't tell me that right away. She told me after we had been here for a while. And even then, when I asked her, she wasn't feeling like sharing so I left her be," he retorted, his eyes shooting daggers at Van. 

"You still have done a greay job as her big brother," Selena continued on her earlier comment, as if by ignoring it, the tension would just cease to exist. "She depends on you like you're really her older brother." 

Thanks." He smiled half-heartedly at her. 

This was really going to be a long night. 

----------------------------------------- 

All I can really say is I'm sorry it took so long to get here! 

Ja ne,   
- Nekura 


	5. Now at War

Well, here's the nest part for everyone to enjoy! I'm pretty much pissed off at the school computers because every time I save something to them, they screw up. So, from now on, if you'd like to see something in html format, please visit my website www.angelfire.com /anime5/nekura-mikazuki. This part promises lots of shock value (as best as I can think of. maybe some people won't be shocked).  
  
Thank you for all of your support! And now, here's part five!  
  
Part Five: Now at War  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hitomi walked down the steel hallways of Zaibach's castle, with two guards in tow. It was her first day as Dilandau's fiancée. He was taking this very seriously. So seriously, in fact, that she was going to train under him to learn the art of sword fighting, as well as take lessons on how to be a proper woman and wife on Gaea. Much to her own surprise, Dilandau seemed to have planned out their entire lives from that point on. He was shockingly passionate and loving, making several attempts to make her smile and cheer up on the journey to Zaibach. Even after just one night she found herself abolishing all doubts that she did not love this man.  
  
"Where is my lord?" she asked in soft-spoken tones.  
  
One of the guards cleared his throat before responding.  
  
"He is in a meeting with the emperor."  
  
"Oh," she sighed. "Will they be done soon, you think? I would like to see him soon."  
  
She spoke as if in a trance. Her tones were bland and she sounded bored. Her steps were even and paced; her posture correct and head held high. She was engaged to one of the four generals of Zaibach's new Demon Army, and she had to appear worthy of the title. The outspoken Hitomi was going to have to bite her tongue. She was no longer on the Phantom Moon; she would strictly follow the rules of this Gaean nation. Her job was to make Dilandau happy, and to one day stand by his side.  
  
"He will come to you when the emperor has finished speaking with him," the other guard, the one on her right, replied coldly.  
  
"I figured as much."  
  
She stopped abruptly, as did the two guards. There was a sharp pain in her heart. She moved to hold the ache and soothe the pain but she could not reach it. She collapsed to the ground, whimpering and shaking in pain. The two guards watched her, motionless, as a wave of darkness overcame her and she found herself lost in it.  
  
"It must be as they predicted," the second guard mumbled.  
  
"Yes," said the other. "She is not reacting very well to it."  
  
"No, not at all," Dilandau sighed as he approached. "Take her to my room and tend to her. When she wakes, find me."  
  
-- * --  
  
Van sighed heavily as Merle reported her discoveries within Hitomi's room.  
  
"No Hitomi, no struggle. My guess is that she left of her own free will," she explained with a confused smile. "There also weren't any foreign scents, so no one was in there with her."  
  
He heard Allen sigh behind him and Yuaro step forward. As if that was not enough, there were rumors that Zaibach had rebuilt itself and was possibly going to attack Fanelia. He had wanted to find Hitomi before a war broke out and she ended up a tool on one of the sides.  
  
"She mentioned Dilandau," Selena said softly. "Is it possible that Dilandau came for her or that she ran away to Zaibach? It's... well, she said that he told her about the engagement last time, so what if he wanted to keep them apart – Lord Van and Lady Hitomi – then once Lord Van got too close to her again, he might have come to 'collect' her."  
  
"I served under Dilandau when I was one of Zaibach's soldiers."  
  
"You what?" Van gasped, staring wide-eyed at Yuaro.  
  
"I served under him, sort of. I was a lower rank and one of the soldiers residing on the Vione. Not a Dragon Slayer, though," Yuaro explained. "I know he can be... strong willed... and he was kind of obsessed with Hitomi Every time he spoke of her he mentioned killing her, but there was something in his eyes that hinted otherwise."  
  
"So you're saying that more than likely he found a way to exist outside of Selena's body?" Millerna, who had been quite quiet up until that moment, suggested.  
  
"And he came for what he wanted," Yuaro sighed.  
  
Van nodded slowly. He already did not approve of Yuaro, and the whole part about him working for Zaibach previously did not help his opinion, but he seemed to be the only one who actually understood the situation.  
  
"I want you to return to Fanelia with us," Van ordered. "You're going to help me – us get Hitomi back."  
  
Merle nodded and smiled, clasping onto Allen's arm; Allen gave Van a disapproving scowl, then looked away; Millerna clasped her hands together in front of her and smiled at them.  
  
"Maybe you could help teach the armies some of Zaibach's old strategies. They might've stuck with many of them 'cause the capital received so much damage!" Selena exclaimed, latching herself to his arm. "So let's get going back! He could show everyone how to prepare!"  
  
Selena smiled proudly though everyone, including Van's royal guards and even Yuaro, were staring at her as if she was crazy. With vague memories, she envisioned Yuaro as a chivalrous knight, just like her brother was. Beyond that, in her mind, she could not place a good enough reason as to why he would wait an entire year to give Hitomi to Dilandau. An entire year had gone by; only once they had shown up had Hitomi vanished once again. She had no doubt in her mind that Yuaro could be trusted.  
  
"I *haven't* had any problems with Dilandau surfacing, or even attempting to, for a while now. I think maybe he does exist in another body now," said Selena. "Hitomi said that he spoke to her before, right?"  
  
"Well, yeah," Van agreed hesitantly.  
  
"Then, my lord, we need all the help we can get. To save Hitomi's life. I *know* we can trust him."  
  
"I will see what I can do, too."  
  
Millerna stepped forward, "and I will, as well. I'll try to convince my father. He's a stubborn old man, but he's wise and in no way stupid. If Zaibach really has regained its military strength then all of Gaea is in danger. That includes Asturia."  
  
Van smiled half-heartedly then turned to his guards.  
  
"We're heading back now." He then faced Yuaro. "You're coming as well."  
  
Yuaro nodded at the already known statement.  
  
"I'm going to Fanelia as well," Selena declared, defiantly glaring at her brother. "And that's final."  
  
-- * --  
  
Hitomi woke slowly from her deep slumber, feeling a warm hand brushing through her hair. The owner of the hand was gentle, soft, if not loving in the manner of which they stroked her cheek. It almost reminded her of waking to a dream, or perhaps dead and in Heaven, but a dull pain in the back of her head nulled those thoughts. The bed under her body and the pillow under her head, were soft, just like clouds.  
  
Even though she was groggy – her sight blurred and head a mess – she could faintly make out the voice humming to her. It belonged to Dilandau. Her future husband was sweetly watching over her.  
  
She had never known Dilandau had anything close to a sweet side.  
  
"Hitomi?"  
  
She groaned; half because she was too tired to be moving and she was attempting to sit up, and half because of the sharp headache slicing through her brain. Dilandau's concern felt strange, coming from him, as he gently took hold of her shoulders to steady her. She did not throw away the possibility that she was completely delusional.  
  
"Di-Dilandau?" she sighed, leaning forward to rest her head on his shoulder. "MY lord, I'm sorry. I don't know what happened."  
  
"Just take it easy, my sweet," he cooed, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Your body is not responding well to the remaining Power of Atlantis that stays in this area."  
  
"P-Power of Atlantis?" She raised her head to gaze up at him. She remembered all the trouble Emperor Dornkirk had gone through to have it under his own control. "There is still some of it left in Zaibach?"  
  
She could clearly recall, two years prior, the power responding to her emotions, bending to her will. From that it had been released upon Gaea, and from there on, where it rested was beyond her. Was it possible that it returned to its new home in Zaibach, as Dilandau was telling her, or would it have gone back to the temple in Fortona? Perhaps, even, it had simply made a home all over Gaea. But if that were the case, how could she have survived living in Azae? Whatever the case may have been, it felt as though it were slowly killing her.  
  
"I have been debating to tell you..." he began, looking at her thoughtfully.  
  
"What is it?" Curiosity sparked in her eyes. "My lord?"  
  
"I have a present for you – or at least I will, love,' he said excitedly. "We are at war with Fanelia. I know you were hurt by him, so I'll leave *his* fate, and his country up to you."  
  
Though in the back of her mind something about this registered as wrong, she could not help but be moved by his offer.  
  
"Oh, my lord, that's so sweet of you."  
  
He, if actually possible, grinned as if pleased, "heh, I thought you might be, Hitomi. Once you're a good enough sword fighter, we'll attack."  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Gack... there we go! Part five is FINALLY completed. And it only took me an hour to type in (let's see... at least six more to go... o.o) Well, I hope that was enjoyed by my beloved readers. By next week I'll have some more up. Thanks for reading (and reviewing, if you did). Please do not stop reading because of the current pairing. Trust me, there's going to be *a lot* more to the story than what you've read so far.  
  
- Nekura 


End file.
